


When our Heroes Didn't Have to Save the World

by Katnchainz



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-02
Updated: 2016-11-02
Packaged: 2018-08-28 17:12:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8454871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katnchainz/pseuds/Katnchainz
Summary: I don't even have a summary for this. A small little fic based on what I'm watching with my niece and nephew.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Please send me prompts. This is my failing attempt at writing something quickly.

"Clarke, I do not understand what this is." Lexa is exasperated by the time she finally finds Clarke. These tiny purple beings had taken them from their homes and placed them in this.... Happy Human's town.   
"Lexa, don't worry. We'll figure this out." The blonde was already weaving through other people, just as equally confused as the rest. She was determined to find out what was wrong though, and if this was a new thing they would have to save their people from.  
Any other attempts for Lexa to speak were in vain, as the blonde apparently lost her hearing ability when they were sucked into the tube that brought them here. Lexa studied the area, but she quickly bumped into the blonde as Clarke stopped.   
"They're here." She spoke, happily as Lexa looked foward. Everyone was in fact there, a bit confused, but alive and well, and seemingly not in danger.  
As Lexa turned her head, she heard other people talking about a little girl that was spotted with these creatures earlier. Perhaps they wouldn't have to be the ones to save the day this time.


End file.
